


I'll help you steer this thing

by AmbecaWatson



Series: Just little old unkillable prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Bottom Dean, Driving Lessons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angels, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first DESTIEL FOREVER fic challenge</p><p>Prompt 17: First time Dean let's Cas drive the Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll help you steer this thing

“I don’t understand why I’m required to learn to drive your vehicle,” Cas frowned at a nervous Dean in the shotgun seat.

“It’s because that’s how humans move around. And now that you are one, you gotta learn to adapt to not having wings anymore.”

Cas looked away from Dean and out of the windshield with his forehead strained in pained agony. 

Dean felt like an ass for reminding Cas that he wasn’t part of the god squad anymore, now that every last feather ass had landed hard on earth due to Metatron’s scheme.

He scooted over on the front seat and nudged Cas with his forehead against his cheek, because learning to drive hadn’t been the only perk that Cas had experienced newly very humane Cas.

Dean had finally manned up to his feelings for him and shown him one of the finer points that came with being human.

“If you don’t scratch my baby, you’ll top next time,” he whispered into the former angel’s ear, who still blushed about being reminded where and in what position he spent most of his nights now.

“That is indeed an inducement,” Cas rumbled low in his chest and turned the key in the engine like Dean had told him too.

He grew nervous as Cas clutched it into a gear and then wanted to press his foot onto the gas pedal.

“Cas, no. That’s reverse. You’ll back us right into the bunker,” Dean said, trying to sound cool but Cas saw him dry his sweaty hands on his jeans in anxiety.

He hummed and shifted a little in the seat that was 90% of the time Dean’s.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Cas shook his head and turned the engine off. “I’ll just go wherever you go.”

“No, no,” Dean scooted over again, looping his arm around Cas and bringing his chin down onto his shoulder so he could rest his head while he looked at him. “You can do this, I told you I’d teach you. I taught Sammy too and he learned to drive alright, even if he developed a taste for douchebag cars in the long haul.”

Cas chuckled a little and turned to face Dean: “But what if I’m not good at it?”

“You will be,” Dean said with conviction. “You have managed everything about humanity so far, even the complicated things like getting along with me. You’ll get this too.”

“Perhaps we should find another vehicle though. This car means a great deal to you and I don’t want to break it.”

“Cas, I trust you. You don’t need training wheels,” he stared at him intently. “You can do this, you just gotta switch gears again.”

Cas nodded, still not really convinced, but on his second attempt to put the car into drive worked better. He stepped on the gas pedal and childish glee showed itself on his face as the car moved forwards a few lengths before he took his foot off the pedal and smiled at Dean with all the pride of a job well done.

“Awesome,” Dean smiled back. “Let’s say you take her for another turn and learn to use the break pedal next. And then I’ll teach you how to turn the wheel and actually go anywhere that’s not just straight road outside of the bunker.”

“Of course,” Cas nodded, earnest and eager again when he heard how much he had yet to learn.

 

After another hour, Dean felt like Cas got the hang of it and wanted to have him take the Impala out onto the road to go shopping and maybe have some lunch at the local diner, but Cas looked afraid.

“Are you sure I am capable of that already?” Cas gulped, something so very human that Dean felt a wave of warmth creep up from somewhere near his heart and flow up into his throat to warm him from the inside out.

“Course you are,” he said, the warmth he felt leaking into his smile and his affectionate nod which always seemed to show itself around the former angel.

“Don’t I require a license or what you huma-… what I need?” Cas had wanted to count himself out of the human species for a second and then remembered what had happened.

“Ah,” Dean said, his smile turning triumphant as he opened the glove box and fished around in there until he found a drivers licence with Cas’ photo on it. “I made this a week after you fell. Figured you would need it.”

“Thank you. That simplifies things,” Cas nodded and held the little card up to read. “Uh, Dean? It says ‘Cas Winchester’ on this.”

Dean’s smile turned a little ruefully. “Yeah, I got a little overeager,” he looked at Cas apologetically.

“It’s fine, I just wanted to know if I should go by that name now, to ensure that I’m actually taken as genuine by the other people.”

“Only if you like of course,” Dean blushed.

“I think I’d like to,” Cas agreed and drove them into town, still a little jerky and Dean had to guide him through the process of checking the mirrors for traffic, but he managed to get them there in one piece, so he wasn’t complaining.

They went shopping and afterwards they went to the diner like Dean had planned and he was very happy when Cas ate his burger with almost as much enthusiasm as when famine had had his unholy influence on him.

“So, the appetite for burgers is stuck with you, even though Jimmy has left the building?”

“Yes, because they taste very good. Though not as good as the ones you make,” Cas admitted freely and the waitress who wiped the neighbouring table threw them a very sour look.

“Did I say something inappropriate?” Cas leaned over the table towards Dean conspiratorially and Dean felt himself smiling again as he leaned over too to indulge him.

“You should probably not compliment my cooking when we’re out eating somewhere else,” he winked. “You can compliment anything else, even though you’re right. My burgers are awesome. But this one ain’t half bad,” Dean continued to eat and if the other guests of the diner hadn’t seen that there was no actual intercourse going on at the table in the corner, they would have guessed so over the small little moans and hungry gasps that came from both of them as they finished their meal.

After they paid, they walked back to the car and Dean nudged Cas a little with his shoulder, wanting to give him the keys again, but Cas shook his head.

“It’s enough for one day, but I will pay attention to what you’re doing when you drive the car with a new interest now.”

Dean nodded, a bit perplexed that Cas really did keep his eyes on him, but he used the attention to show Cas how to overtake a couple of cars and that he’d do that too as soon as they found time for another lesson.

 

They walked back into the bunker but couldn’t find Sam anywhere.

“He probably thought it best to stay out of our way now after we spent a whole day together,” Cas pondered.

“Yeah. Like a once bitten twice shy, kinda thing,” Dean laughed as they walked through to the kitchen and stacked the groceries into the shelves and the fridge.

It was true, sometimes Dean and Cas forgot that Sam was living with them in their eagerness to come together. He had walked into several passionate moments that had been awkward for him when Dean and Cas were all over each other in the more public areas of the living space they occupied together. But lately, they had kept pretty much to Dean’s room and the shower closest to it to give Sammy’s nerves a break.

After they had put everything away, Dean wanted to turn around and ask Cas something but when he did, he saw him standing right behind him, his eyes gleaming.

“You promised that if I learned how to drive a car, we’d do…”

“Yeah,” Dean asked, still needing to recover from the lack of personal space that Cas still held, even when human. “Yeah, absolutely. Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll join you in a bit, ok?”

Cas nodded, pressing close and moving his head as if he wanted to kiss him, and Dean followed his eyes almost closed, but the former angel only teased him and moved away without touching him.

“Hurry,” he rumbled and walked out of the kitchen.

Dean didn’t think he’d ever prepared himself so quickly and had strutted into his room so purposefully as now.

He closed the door behind himself, bolting it too because Sam also hadn’t kept the habit of just blundering into his room yet, and then he saw Cas awaiting him on their bed, on their memory foam mattress. 

Even as he walked towards Cas and undressed as he went, he still couldn’t believe this had actually happened and he also couldn’t believe that he didn’t seem to be able to stop smiling about this.

He still smiled once Cas was all the way inside him and Dean let Cas take the wheel for today. He only held on and moved himself in time with Cas’ movements inside him, encouraging just like he had with the driving practice today.

“That’s it. Right there, angel,” he spurred Cas on, timing his own movements with Cas’ thrusts.

He was so far gone that he didn’t realise that Cas blushed and stared at him while moving his legs a little so he got more comfortable over his body.

“I’m no angel,” he said and pressed himself onto Dean, who held him in his arms and mumbled as the bed shook against the wall: “You’ll always be an angel for me,” as Cas came inside him and he followed him not a minute later with Cas’ hands jerkily pumping his orgasm out of him.


End file.
